Casually
by foolcklw
Summary: What happens when a curly-haired and a redhead casually meet at a bar? Oneshot!


_Hey everybody … this is a WEIRD fan fiction, so watch out. It's for fun, but not for fun only. I love both Kath and Stella and I really don't know how this idea hit my mind._

_**SPOILER: **_ late season 6 (Desperate Housewives, Kath) and season 7 (CSI: NY, Stella).

If you don't want to be spoiled on these two gorgeous women, DON'T READ!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither DH nor CSI: NY.

**Rating: **K

**Pairings:** Slight hints of Smacked and Kathree.

**Plot:** What happens when a curly-haired and a redhead casually meet at a bar?

_I could say that this story crosses some metaphysical lines … and please take notice: everything here is wanted. If you read a name … I wrote it on purpose, no misspellings ;) So tell me what you think, tell me if I've disorientated you or not._

_Kisses,_

_A fool_

**CASUALLY**

She made her entrance in the pub, slightly shaking her sides, enjoying the sensation of the air playing with the little gown of her dress. Red, needless to say. Red, since red was her color. Red, since she was one of the toughest redheads a series had ever had. A few men turned their heads to have a longer look at her, smiling to their friends, shrugging and drinking. The woman reached the bar and placed her hands on its border, letting her nails dance on the wood. She gave a nod to the barman, who was preparing a drink, then casually saw a woman, sitting a few seats far from her. She smiled to her and the woman smiled back.

"Nice evening" she said, randomly.

The woman's eyebrows went up. She took a sip from her glass and shrugged.

"It depends on the points of view" she answered.

The redhead observed her nice, curly hair. Brown and marvelous hair. Her face was brightened by a natural beauty; a fascinating nose, not perfect but fascinating; deep, fair eyes; the particular olive-skinned shade of her cheeks. But she looked sad.

"May I sit here?" the redhead asked.

"Of course"

The curly-haired gave a little more smile, placing her empty glass on the bar. The redhead sat and noticed the barman was coming.

"Can I offer you a drink?" she asked to the other woman, glancing at her with inquiring and playful eyes.

"Yes, you can. But I can't accept it, sorry"

"Why?"

The redhead turned again, frowning. Then she decided to ignore her reluctance.

"Two Metropolitans, please" she quickly stated, addressing to the barman.

He nodded and left them, while the curly-haired chuckled. The redhead analyzed her quiet reaction and deducted she was a calm person, steady though a little bit melancholic.

"You know you'll drink 'em both, don't you?"

The redhead shrugged.

"I don't mind. But why don't you want another couple of sips? It's nice to drink."

They laughed together, then, slowly, the laughter vanished from the curly-haired lips. Only a vague smile remained there. Her eyes lowered and she shook her head.

"I'm not … used to. I've never drunk that much because of my work, you know, so I think I just … unlearned it."

"Are you a policewoman?"

"A criminologist. I work for the crime lab of New York."

"Really? It sounds cool." the redhead commented, narrowing her eyes "But I have a question. If you don't like drinking, then … why are you here? I can see you have drunk tonight."

The curly-haired quickly glanced at the empty glass and shook her head.

"It's a long story …"

"Oh, but I have time. Thank you darling" she whispered huskily to the barman, taking both the glasses from his hands and placing one in front of her new friend and one in front of her.

"I'm leaving New York."

The redhead hit her glass with hers.

"Has it something to do with a man?" she inquired before taking the first sip.

She saw the other woman hesitate and understood she wasn't thinking whether to answer or not … she was thinking _about_ the answer itself. She looked uncertain; hurt, somehow.

"It may have something to do, yes." she muttered, finally.

"Oh, I see … well, I am leaving too."

The curly-haired caressed her glass with the tip of her index and laughed.

"What a coincidence!"

"Yup. I'm going to run away."

"Wow, that's … a huge thing. If someone comes to lab in a few days claiming her friend has disappeared, I'll have already solved the case. I'll tell them you've run away."

"So thoughtful … honey, talk me about that man. It seems to bother you."

The curly-haired shook her head and managed to form a smile on her lips; but the redhead could bet it was a fake smile, though really sweet. She was lying to herself, trying to hide her feeling. Somehow, she was running away as well.

"When did you break up?"

The woman bit her lips, lowering her eyes.

"Never."

"You mean you've never … you weren't together? Though you love him so much?"

The redhead's voice had automatically raised without her even being aware of it. The curly-haired couldn't help but smile a little.

"How do you know I love him?"

"I've got eyes, baby. It's enough. Lemme know … where are you from?"

"CSI" the other answered.

"I should have known that. CSI … where feelings play hide and seek. And, for the records, you never find them."

The curly-haired laughed sincerely, lifting up her eyes and shaking her head in disbelief. The redhead had her last sip and placed the glass on the bar.

"Where are you from?"

"Desperate Housewives" she stated, with a proud smile.

Her hands met in her lap. The other woman nodded.

"I see. It's a nice show. Feelings grow in your garden."

"Yeah, they do … but wait a minute: are you Stella?"

The redhead's eyes had an inquiring look.

"Yep."

"O my God! I am smacked! I've written a few fan fictions about you two"

"You serious?"

Stella laughed, whilst the other woman was pretending to be offended by her laughter.

"Of course I am!" she snapped, bursting into laughs.

"You must be Katherine"

"I am" she said, playing with the letters of the two words.

Stella giggled, Katherine chuckled.

"I'm a huge fan of your show" the curly-haired stated.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I'm kathree" Stella added.

Katherine, who had just taken a sip from the other woman's still full glass, almost choked. Coughing, she covered her mouth with an hand and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? You ship me and Bree?"

Stella nodded, enjoying her surprise.

"I've written some fan fictions, as well"

"Please, tell me they aren't smut." Katherine begged.

"All fluffy." Stella assured her, lifting her hands up.

The redhead smiled to the innocence that emerged from the other's face and adjusted herself on the seat, while she kept on drinking. Stella was just about to add something when her mobile started to ring. She opened it.

"Bonasera. Hey, Mac."

She turned her head to avoid Katherine's insinuating eyes and closed her free ear with a finger.

"Yeah, I got it … I'm coming. Okay, okay. See you there"

She closed the mobile and let it slip in her pocket.

"My last case." she said, shrugging tenderly.

Katherine gave her a little smile. Stella was so cute, and sweet. Plus, she stood for Bree and her; a couple she'd always be interested in herself. She watched her getting on her feet and felt a bit of pain in her heart. She liked her. She had enjoyed talking with that nice woman and she knew she would miss her even though they'd been knowing each other for less than an hour. Katherine leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, girl."

"The same for me."

Stella took a deep breath and started to walk.

"Uh, Stella?"

She stopped and turned her head.

"Yes?"

"Will you ever come back?"

The CSI shrugged.

"Who knows …"

Katherine smiled.

"I'll miss you, Melina."

"I'll miss you too"

And they separated.

_I'll miss them … _

_To Katherine and Stella, to Dana and Melina_


End file.
